Revenge
by StarriSkys
Summary: That woman ruined my life… You must kill her and her daughter.” Were the last words of the mother. The crimson eyed boy started crying. “Mom, I promise… I promise… I’ll kill them all.” –From Revenge. Nx M
1. Prologue

a/n: Eh... I can't believe I made another story. Oh yeah, before that, I wish you all readers a very late Merry Christmas. Did any of you go out for Crazy Day? ( Boxing Day ) That day is just a mess. The person I always feel the most sorry for is the cashier. They must be so worn out by the end of the day... sometimes I believe they actually buy insurance just in case beforehand... I mean, one of these days those crazy people are bound to trample over and murder someone. -sigh-

Anyways, carrying on. This story has a lot about Natsume and Mikan's mothers, because that's what the revenge is linked to. Natsume will probably be more aggressive in this story, and Mikan will be a tad more mature. Hotaru may have OOC moments, but that can't be helped, I guess.

Anyways, enjoy the story, please review, and I wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and a slightly early Happy New Year!

* * *

_"That woman ruined my life… You must kill her and her daughter." Were the last words of the mother. The crimson eyed boy started crying. "Mom, I promise… I promise… I'll kill them all." –From_ Revenge

* * *

**:Prologue:**

---

_The little brown haired girl woke up with a start, hearing rustling noises from the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, the little girl stood up and slowly opened the bedroom door. She only opened it a crack, and with her vision blurred by sleepiness, she saw her mom in the kitchen. Her mom was rushing everywhere, picking things up and stuffing them in a bag. When she turned to get something, she finally noticed her daughter's presence. They stared at each other for a second, and then her mom rushed to her and told her to go to bed. Sleepy, the little girl turned and shuffled back to bed. Her mom stood at the door for a second, as if reluctant to leave. Then she sat on her bed and put a hand on her daughter's head. "Whatever you do, stay strong, Mikan." She whispered._

_And those were the last words the little girl heard before her dreams took over again._

_---_

Mikan woke up with a start. She quickly scanned the room, and then let out a sigh.

She kicked her covers off and walked over to the bathroom, staring into the mirror. Ever since she was six—seven years ago, she had lived in this school. And it has also been seven years since her mom had mysteriously disappeared.

She remembered the day clearly.

_Flashback_

She opened her eyes and stretched. Then, blinking her innocent honey brown orbs, she leapt out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

As a six year old child, she felt something odd. That's when she realized that the apartment was empty. Everything was gone except some basic furniture. She vaguely remembered the night before.

"_Whatever you do, stay strong, Mikan."_

Mom… what did she mean?

Where was she?

She ran around the tiny apartment, screaming for her mom. But her efforts were fruitless. The fact was clear - her mom had abandoned her. Her mom was gone. She started to cry, big, fat, drops of tears tumbling down her innocent six year old face… now devastated. She curled herself into a ball and hid in the corner, quietly sobbing.

When night fell, her sobs had ceased, and all that was left in the tiny apartment was loneliness, darkness, and an abandoned child.

Day after day, Mikan stayed in the corner, crying when she wanted to, the aching in her heart far greater than the gnawing pain in her stomach.

Finally, one day, a man in his forties opened the door and entered. Mikan recognized him. He was the owner of this building. _He was here for the rent. _He let out an angry curse as he saw the missing items in the room, fury twisting his face. Mikan looked up, and then widened her eyes in fear, squeezing herself further into the wall.

The man turned around, and finally noticed the tiny figure in the corner and stormed towards her, yelling out angry, ugly words. He grabbed her by a skinny arm and continued yelling, but Mikan was too horrified to listen clearly. She made feeble struggles, screams escaping her throat, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

That's when a group of people in black suits entered, and a woman immediately advanced towards them, hitting the man on the back of his head with her elbow. He dropped Mikan to the ground, and she scrambled backwards, still screaming.

The man cursed and turned around, but stopped when he saw that he was outnumbered. The woman's expression was unreadable behind her dark sunglasses, and she snapped her fingers. A man came forward, holding a black suitcase. He dropped it, and it landed on the floor with a heavy thud. It snapped open, and the man gasped. The suitcase was filled with crisp dollar bills.

The man greedily grabbed the suitcase, eyeing the group of people. Then, with one last dirty look at Mikan, he escaped the tiny apartment.

The woman then turned to Mikan, sliding off her sunglasses, revealing two beautiful amethyst orbs. "Mikan Sakura, am I right?" She said softly, kneeling down and extending a hand. Mikan flinched. The woman touched her arm gently and whispered something. Mikan couldn't remember. She could only remember staring into her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was at the academy.

And that's where she stayed.

_End Flashback_

Mikan sighed. There's no use thinking over painful memories.

She changed into her uniform and tied her brown hair into two pigtails. With a glance at the clock, she quickly grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Knowing that she had missed her time for breakfast (again), she started to head for class. She stopped on her way to her best friend's room. "Hotaru! Hotaru, it's Mikan!" She called, knocking on the door. There was shuffling off feet, and the door opened automatically. Mikan sighed. "You always have to do something to the rooms, don't you, Hotaru." Her friend didn't answer. She finished fixing some kind of machine and took off her goggles, revealing two sparkling amethyst orbs.

She turned around, taking off her gloves. "Personally, I think they should thank me. It takes a great deal of work to install and create these systems." Mikan just laughed. "You should charge them for these 'services'." Hotaru paused, and there was an evil glint in her eye. "Hmm… perhaps I will."

Mikan quickly pulled her friend out, recognizing that evil glint. Her money craving friend was at it… again. They continued on their way to class, Mikan chattering endlessly on, while Hotaru was thinking of some new formula for her new invention.

Down the hallway, Mikan greeted numerous classmates and friends, smiling cheerfully despite the dream from this morning. Hotaru just looked at Mikan. The inventor knew clearly that her friend was suffering from those dreams… or perhaps, nightmares. Yet she couldn't do anything about it. Watching her hiding her wariness under cheerfulness hurt her.

Memories… were so strong. They could bring so much feeling, as if you were enduring it right now.

Yet… Mikan may be stronger.

* * *

As Mikan made her way to her classroom, she didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at her from the dark corner of the halls.

The man was dressed in all black, with a mask upon his face. His lips curled up in an unpleasant grin as he turrned away and looked at the file in his hand. _"Mikan Sakura_." He said. Then he looked back at the brunette, chattering on cheerfully. He walked away. _We'll see how long that smile of yours can last. You'll end up just like her._ As he passed a pot of fresh flowers, they immediately wilted.

His eyes flickered over to the flowers and grinned unpleasantly. He gently took the flower by its stem and played with it between his fingers. "That girl doesn't know someone's out to get her. But... she'll know soon. She'll realize. Just like she did..." He looked at the wilted flower. "How beautiful it was..." He whispered.

Then he crumpled it with his finger, destroying it.

The dry, colourless petals fell to the ground pitifully, followed by the rest of the dead plant.

"... Pity that no one can save her."

* * *

_"That woman ruined my life. You must kill her and her daughter." Were the last words of his mother. Natsume started crying, holding his mother's lifeless hand. "Mom... I promise... I promise... I'll kill them all."_

Natsume Hyuuga woke up and sat up in his bed. It took a while to realize where he was. _His new school_. The flash of memory at his mother's words reminded him why he was here. He looked out the window and then looked at the framed photo on his bedside table. He picked it up and stared at the woman in the picture—his mother.

His mother had a serious looking face, and her smile was small, the kind of smile that said, 'I'm smiling but I really don't want to'. Natsume frowned. His mother looked so unhappy. And it was all because of _them_…

He stood up and took the pills in his drawer. _With this kind of body, I don't know if I can keep the promise I made with my mom anymore..._

He turned away and walked into the bathroom for a shower. After he washed, he changed into his uniform. He looked into the mirror and scowled in disgust. The only reason he was putting up with this was so he could avenge his mother. _And now… so close…_

He walked out and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He took one last brief glance at the picture on his bedside table, and then closed the door behind him.

His friend, Ruka, was waiting for him outside, leaning against a Sakura tree. When he saw Natsume coming, he stood up and smiled, shaking his blonde hair out of his gray blue eyes. Natsume looked at his friend and nodded. His friend smiled in return.

They walked along the court yard to the academy, Ruka talking all the way. He knew Natsume wouldn't be listening. But he just wanted something to occupy the silence.

The two were childhood friends. You couldn't really tell now. They barely talked.

Ruka thought of this sadly. He remembered when they were little, when Natsume was still… Natsume. They would talk and play games like normal kids. But then, that year when his mother died… Natsume became another person. Ruka could still remember the day they had the funeral. His crimson eyes were so empty. He seemed as if he were in a trance. No sound escaped his lips, and there was no movement from him.

He stood still.

Stone still.

Ruka could still remember the day Natsume came up to him and said expressionlessly, "Good bye, Ruka." Ruka didn't understand that time. He didn't understand why he was saying good bye. He pulled on Natsume's shirt and looked up at him, confused. "Where are you going?" Natsume scared him. Suddenly he seemed so grown up. So serious.

Natsume didn't say a word. He just pulled away and took a few steps back. Ruka looked at him, surprised. They locked gazes briefly, and then Natsume turned away. "Mom was so sad…" Something caught his throat, and he quickly turned around and ran off.

Ruka stared after him.

What happened?

After that, Natsume changed completely. Although he was always surrounded by people, namely fan girls and other boys, he seemed so alone. Amongst all the smiling and laughter, he seemed so dark. Ruka would watch from far away, helpless. He used to think that Natsume was just mourning over his mother's death. But it was more than that.

Natsume changed. His eyes were full of hatred. They were wild. Blood thirsty. _He wanted revenge._

This dawned him, and although Ruka was unclear who it was, he knew he had to save Natsume. He had to save his friend.

And he had to save whoever Natsume's out to kill.

* * *

a/n: Yes, the end shows... uh... Natsume's thirst for revenge. I actually can't really imagine Natsume as a small kid. An innocent kid. Ruka, sure. But Natsume... I'm afraid that's a little difficult... heh. I admit this story gives you a bit of a morbid feeling. I've never actually tried to write like this before. A little horror and suspense genre, maybe? But it's nice to try and write in a new genre. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review! 


	2. Warning Signs

a/n: Yes, I updated the second chapter fast. This chapter has a dash of humour I guess. But it's still funnier when I drew it in manga form. Expressions were more lively, I guess. For those of you waiting for **The Thief of Hearts**, I'll try and update again. I'm just finding it kind of hard to make a transition of two different Mikans. The other Mikan is a bit... silly. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter and please review!

_Special Thanks To:_ **Kananoru, novachipsalice, dominiqueanne, ruin princess, z-line, SailorDayDreamer, Nina-neechan, petalsarefallingxoxo, **and **onore-sekai** for their reviews.

Eh, I always get the most encouragement out of the first reviews on the first chapter. Anyways, thanks!!

* * *

**:Warning Signs:**

---

"Why, isn't it our little tangerine?" Mikan smiled at the voice, and she was immediately swung onto someone's shoulder. "Senpai!" She laughed, seeing the familiar ice blue eyes and raven black hair.

When Mikan had just arrived to the academy at the age of six, frightened and terribly shy, the first person to lend a hand a warm smile was Tsubasa Andou. He was kind and patient, and it wasn't long before she became accustomed to the school and other people. His friendship was probably one of the reasons she's not a lonely outcast.

Tsubasa was friendly, and he introduced her to a bunch of people, whom she also made friends with. She wasn't so shy anymore (you can actually call her very outgoing) and before she knew it, she was happy here. She belonged. There was Misaki-senpai, Hotaru, Iinchou, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and others. They were all kind to her.

She was snapped back to the present, and she jumped off Tsubasa-senpai's shoulder. "Hey, Tsubasa, don't take advantage of Sakura." Akira Tonouchi joked, playfully elbowing Tsubasa. "And you say I'm a pervert." But everyone just replied in unison, "**That's because you are.**" He pretended to be hurt and pulled Mikan closer. "They're all teaming up against me!" Then he looked deep in her eyes. "But at least you're by my side."

Mikan just looked at him, unblinking. She had been used to his playboy attitudes. Or rather, she didn't even notice. "Tono-senpai, why are you staring at me like that?"

Everyone in the class burst into laughter, and Misaki slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Tono. Mikan's still a bit young for this." And she burst out laughing again. Tono could only sigh and shrug, "I guess this is called unrequited love." Tsubasa shook his head. "You're really hopeless."

After that, they all went to their separate places in the classroom, some practicing their Alices, and some just continued chatting.

"Excuse me, but is this the Somatic class?"

We all stopped talking and looked at the door.

There stood a boy about Mikan's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His cheeks went slightly pink when we all looked at him, and in his hands held a small rabbit. He quickly looked around the classroom, as if searching for an answer. Tono, as the class representative, quickly advanced towards him and smiled. "I'm afraid you've found the wrong classroom. The Somatic class is down the hall."

The boy looked up at him and took a few steps backwards. "Thank you." He said timidly, and then he turned and left. After he departed, everyone returned to what they were doing, except Mikan. Her eyes were glued to the door where the boy had stood.

"A new student, hmm?" Tsubasa said, putting a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Yeah, probably." She said, and removed her gaze from the door. "He looked about the same age as me. Maybe he's going to be in my class." Tsubasa smiled. "Looks like someone's taken an interest in the new student." Mikan blushed slightly and punched him playfully. "Don't make fun of me!" Then her gaze drifted over to the door again. "He just sort of reminded me of myself when I just arrived."

Tsubasa smiled. "I'm sure you'll like him. And of course he'll like you too." And then he patted me on the head. "It's nice to know you're doing well now, Mikan. I still remember the shy little kid you were back then." Mikan laughed at that and said, "Yeah, but not anymore." And then she waved at him and skipped off to talk to Misaki.

Tsubasa's smile faded slightly as he watched her leave.

_I'm sure you're no longer the kid you were back then… instead you're… what am I thinking?!_

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. _Damn, my head is sure messed up._ And with a sigh, he escaped the classroom to the safety of the Sakura trees.

Mikan frowned as she sat down in the back of the room. It wasn't that she was unhappy about her seat, which she was too, but about how suddenly Tsubasa had disappeared. _It's not like he didn't do that before, but he has been disappearing more often these days…_

Her friends crowded around her, noticing her bad mood. It wasn't often that she was unhappy—she was a pretty cheerful person. They all chattered on, trying to cheer her up, and although it worked slightly, her mind was still on Tsubasa. She sighed. No use pondering over this. And anyways, whenever she asked him why he disappeared so suddenly, he always avoids her question.

The warning bell rang, and everyone scurried to return to their seats. Hotaru came in and sat down on the left side of her. The desks were designed to seat four people. Then Sumire Shoda came in with three of her followers, and they all sat in one desk, still continuing to gossip and giggle.

"Hi, Shoda-san!" Mikan smiled and waved at her classmate. The girl turned around and flashed a picture perfect smile, giving Mikan another chance to think how unfair it was that Shoda-san was so much prettier than her. Mikan just sighed and took out her books, hearing the second bell. She also realized that Shoda-san's smile really was 'picture perfect'. All teeth and no heart. No sign of friendliness at all in those beautiful moss green eyes.

Mikan shrugged. This is what you usually get when you're nothing special and talking to someone smart and beautiful. "Don't try too hard." Mikan heard Hotaru say, and she turned to her. Hotaru looked up from her book and said, "You're trying too hard. You know Sumire Shoda will never consider you her friend. She may not be an enemy, but nor is she an available friend. She isn't interested in the likes of you." Hotaru's words stung slightly, but Mikan knew it was the truth. Shoda-san would never be her friend.

"Hello, my cute little students!" Narumi sang as he danced into the classroom. Everyone fell silent, knowing the daily routine the cross dressing teacher had to make every time he entered the classroom. But everyone's attention was immediately turned to the two boys that followed him in.

One of them, to Mikan's delight, was the boy from this morning. His face held a shy smile, and he finally looked up, shook his blonde hair from his gray blue eyes and said, "Nice to meet everybody. I hope we can be friends." There was a moment of silence, and then all the girls burst into shrieks and squeals, screaming, "ME TOO! I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS TOO!"

Of course, all except the boys and Mikan and Hotaru were involved in this madness. Mikan just stared in awe at the madness breaking out in the classroom, and Hotaru just sighed and shook her head. "How troublesome…"

Finally, Narumi silenced everyone with a 'sweetly threatening glance', and introduced the new students. "This is Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. They're your new classmates from now on, so take good care of them." Mikan replied yes with the rest of the people, and stared curiously at the two boys. The blonde haired boy with the rabbit… Nogi-san was going to be a very good friend. But… Her eyes drifted over to the other boy, with raven black hair and crimson eyes.

There was something odd about him… but she couldn't figure out what. Finally she just shrugged, convinced that she was just paranoid.

"Oh yes! We have to assign you to your new partners!" Narumi smiled, clapping his hands. All the girls burst out screaming again, hoping they were the ones to be chosen. Natsume gave them all an irritated glance and stuffed his hands in his pockets, obviously annoyed. Ruka gave him a worried glance and looked at the teacher. "Um… sensei, I think we're okay without partners." But Narumi just wagged a finger at him. "What are you saying? Of course you need one! With you walking around with such a cute face, you'll need someone with you!" Ruka resisted the urge to throw up, and he forced a smile, and returned Natsume a helpless shrug.

Finally, Narumi scanned the room and clapped his hands. "I know! Nogi-san can be paired up with Imai-san, and Hyuuga-san can be paired up with Sakura-san!"

There was a moment of silence, then the girls started complaining and whining, and Narumi just explained with a charming smile, "I don't pick on people that call out!" and they started groaning about how elementary that was. After all, they were first year middle school students.

As the madness continued, the two boys shrugged off some squealing fan girls and made their way to the back of the room. They looked around, and finally realized the only seats that were empty were the two beside their two new partners. Ruka could feel Natsume's disdain, but could do nothing about it, and led him to the desk. "Excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here?" He asked. Mikan immediately gave him a hundred watt smile and shook her head. "You're welcome here! I'm Mikan Sakura. The one beside me is my best friend, Hotaru Imai." Ruka was temporarily surprised at the innocent smile, but then he quickly sat down beside her, removing his gaze. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

Mikan then turned to the still standing Natsume and smiled cheerfully. "Hi!" Natsume didn't even look at her, just dropped his bag onto the floor and sat down. Mikan looked curiously at him, and even Hotaru gave him a sideways glance.

But then he gave her a look that chilled her to bone. When those crimson eyes flashed over to her, she felt as if a shock went through her, and his glare felt icy cold with disgust yet scorching hot with hatred.

The look made her heart stop with fear, and she whirled around to face the front. Hotaru looked at her friend, and then took her hand. It was icy cold. Mikan stared straight forward, not even noticing Hotaru's touch. She frowned and returned to her text book, but gave a quick glance at Natsume. _Something's wrong…_

Mikan could still feel the hatred she had felt in those crimson eyes. Never had she seen eyes that were so… hateful. What confused her more was the amount of hate he had expressed in just a glance… and coming from a boy she had never met. Why did he feel this way? That look… She felt fear stabbing at her.

That look… it was as if he wanted her dead.

* * *

a/n: Hm, I guess I'm giving Ruka too much of a shy impression. But he'll change, I'm sure. Haha... Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review!


	3. A Stab on a Wound

a/n: Yes yes... I updated again. I promise I'll update **The Thief of Hearts**! I will! -determined glint in eye- But for now, I like writing for this story.

Anyhow, in this story, I'll be making the gang appear a lot, as I have _not_ done in my other stories. I always forget about them. And by the time I remember and want to put them in the story, I have no way of working them into the plot. Yes, I've told you I'm an author who just writes whatever comes to mind... Anyways, the people who'll appear most are probably Anna, Nonoko, and Iinchou. Maybe Koko. He just doesn't talk a lot. Just imagine him there, I guess. Anna and Nonoko will appear a lot like twin sisters here, but that's how I always imagine them. And Iinchou... I really like this character. But it took me some time to realize he was a boy ( I'm kind of slow at these things... haha... ).

* * *

**:A Stab on a Wound:**

---

"Mi-kan!" Iinchou said, shaking his friend for the umpteenth time.

"Huh? Oh, hi Iinchou." Mikan said absently, pulling a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes. Iinchou frowned. "What do you mean, 'hi'? I was here for the last hour!" Anna and Nonoko started giggling, looking like sisters. Hotaru gave Mikan a sideways glance, sipping her cup of hot chocolate. "Don't mind that baka. She's always like that." Hotaru said.

Mikan, for once, didn't seem to hear Hotaru's insult. "Are you sick, Mikan? You're acting all weird." Iinchou said worriedly. Anna and Nonoko also peered over her. "You're all spacey." They said at the same time. Mikan waved them away, slightly irritated. "I'm fine."

Koko poked Mikan's forehead, causing her to cry out loud. "What did you do that for, Koko?!" She cried, rubbing her forehead. Koko smiled air headedly and said, "Mikan is thinking about the two new students!"

Mikan stared at him and then punched him. "I told you not to read my mind, Koko!!" Anna and Nonoko looked at her gleefully. "Mikan-chan is thinking about boys! This is wonderful news!" They giggled. Mikan swatted them away. "What are you, my mom?" And she sat back in her chair, fuming. "Mikan, don't be mad. They were just teasing." Iinchou consoled. Then he hesitated. "But what is it that's making you worry?"

Mikan sighed and crossed her arms, looking at her friends surrounding her. "Well… didn't you notice something odd about the two? Well, not really the two of them, but the dark haired one? Natsume Hyuuga?" Her friends exchanged glances, shaking their heads. "Not really. Except that they're super popular!" Anna exclaimed, extending her arms. Mikan sighed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to notice _that_."

Mikan furrowed her brows, remembering that look Natsume had given her today. Why would a boy she had never met before hate her? Hotaru studied her friend and said, "Did he do anything to you?" Mikan shrugged and said slowly, "Well… you see… the new boy, Natsume… he seems to hate—"

"Do I hear my name?"

The voice chilled her to bone, and she whirled around. Her friends also looked up, curious of the new student.

There, Natsume stood, with Ruka behind him, looking slightly disturbed. Natsume looked down at her, with a scowl on his face. "So it's you." There was a threatening tone in such a simple sentence, and with the way he was looking at her, Mikan suddenly felt small. But she bit her lip, refusing to let him scare her. She looked right up at him, refusing to falter and back off. She won't let him get the better of her. And she had to find out why he hated her.

There was a tense silence, in which the two had a staring contest, their eyes hard.

"Why, it's Natsume-kun!" Mikan's eyes snapped back, and she found herself staring at the back of Sumire Shoda. Natsume was still staring at Mikan with hardened eyes, not even distracted by the presence of Shoda-san. Noticing this, a frown creased her beautiful face ever so slightly, but was then replaced quickly by a pleasant smile. She put a slender hand on his arm saying softly, "I'm Sumire Shoda. I believe we'd be talking sometime?"

Now Natsume's eyes snapped back briefly, and he said tonelessly, "I don't have time for you." Then he eyed her up and down and said with a slightly sarcastic tone, "By the looks of it, you probably don't have time for me as well. You probably waste it talking to the mirror." Then he glanced at her hand and removed it from his arm like some dirty piece of garbage. He even dusted his arm off. Then he looked straight at her and said, "Piss off."

There was a silence, and everyone stood stone still, shocked at what they had just seen and heard. For once, _Sumire Shoda _was _rejected_! The girl immediately covered her face and ran off, probably to the washroom, with her followers trailing after her. Natsume sighed, irritated. Ruka looked at him worriedly.

Ruka wanted to suggest that perhaps Natsume was a bit too harsh, but he knew he wouldn't listen to him. No, not anymore. He would just shrug it off. Ruka's voice wouldn't reach him. Natsume would just find another way to vent off his anger. But it just wasn't enough. Whether it was hurting someone or destroying something with his Fire Alice, he was still angry.

And he won't stop until he had his revenge.

* * *

Mikan stormed her way out into the court yard, fuming. She found a Sakura tree and plopped down, crossing her arms, her anger rising every second. _Who does that jerk think he is? Humiliating another classmate in front of everyone! And being so rude! Being so arrogant!_ The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. 

That's when she noticed someone on the tree she was sitting under. And although the person was hidden by the Sakura blossoms, she recognized that raven black hair. _That Natsume jerk!_ She immediately thought, and jumped up, shaking the tree.

"You! Who do you think you are? You're such a rude, arrogant jerk! You humiliated another classmate in front of _everyone_! And you act as though it didn't matter! What is wrong with you?! Stinky Natsume!" She yelled, stamping her foot.

Finally, the Sakura blossoms rustled, and a boy peered down at her. "Man, can't I get any rest around here… Mikan?" Mikan's mouth dropped open as she saw who it was. "Tsubasa-senpai! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, and stopped shaking the tree. Tsubasa laughed and sat up. "Seems like our little tangerine is a little upset today." Mikan blushed a little and mumbled, "It's not my fault."

Tsubasa smiled, as if to say 'what are we going to do with you', and patted the empty spot beside him on the branch. "Here, why don't you tell me who this 'Stinky Natsume' is?" He looked as if he was about to choke on his own laughter. Mikan blushed again, and climbed up and sat beside her senpai.

So Mikan told Tsubasa the whole story, from the beginning of his arrival, the hateful eyes, the bullying with Shoda-san, and his arrogant attitude. The whole time Tsubasa listened closely, cocking his head to one side, as if deep in thought. Finally, when Mikan was finished ranting about what a jerk Natsume is, Tsubasa leaned back on the branch and said, "Well, it sounds as if this Natsume is quite a character."

Mikan frowned. "But… his attitude isn't all that bothers me. But… senpai, is it possible to be hated by someone you don't know?" Tsubasa didn't look at her.

He somehow had a dark feeling about all this. Natsume… Hyuuga… Hyuuga… where did he hear that name before? Raven black hair and crimson eyes. Doesn't that sound like… He stiffened. Could it be him? If it's so… then he's back for…

"… Senpai?" Tsubasa was snapped back to reality and he looked at Mikan. "Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you say?" Mikan blinked, and then repeated her question. "Is it possible to be hated by someone you've never met before?" This, again, reminded of Tsubasa who he was. If it was him, and he's back… then… he quickly shook this away. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. By the way he's acting, he probably treats everyone so." And he forced a reassuring smile.

Mikan smiled and played with a Sakura blossom. "You know, it feels really bad to be hated, so I try really hard not to hate somebody else. That's why I always try not to hate my mom…" Tsubasa's eyes softened. "Mikan…" "I often complained and wondered why mom left without a warning and abandoned me, but I realize I still love my mom. There were times I thought I hated her, but…" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands to her heart. "… I just really wish she'll come back."

Tsubasa put an arm around her and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be back. She probably has her reasons." And he gave her a smile. Mikan smiled back, but Tsubasa could see the tears sparkling in her honey brown eyes. _Sure, mom will be back… but…_ The thought of her mom's return was something that had encouraged her through the years at Alice Academy.

But now… it has already been seven years…

She blinked back tears and forced a smile. "Oh well, Tsubasa-senpai, I'll be going back to the school now. Sorry to disturb you when you're sleeping again." Tsubasa grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry; you can come to me anytime." Mikan thanked him and jumped off the tree, saying good bye.

Tsubasa hesitated, and then said, "Hey, Mikan, is it possible if you could get me to meet this Natsume?" Mikan thought for a second, and then nodded. "I guess, come at lunch time tomorrow." They agreed, and then Mikan left.

Mikan smiled along the way, feeling triumphant, somehow. She felt as if her anger had diminished after talking to her senpai. Tsubasa-senpai always had a way to make her feel better. Or maybe she just needed someone to talk to. And Tsubasa-senpai was always there. _Always there…_ She shook this away and skipped all the way back, in a good mood. In fact, she felt as if she could befriend that Natsume, as much as a jerk he was.

Little did she know that it was a big mistake.

* * *

Natsume threw aside the manga he had been reading and took out another. He was feeling irritated and restless. Ruka observed this from the other side of the room, silent. Then, he finally said, "Natsume, what's bothering you?" The crimson eyed boy, as if just realizing his friend was in the room, threw aside the manga he had just taken out and let out a frustrated sigh. 

Ruka was surprised by the gesture, and he watched as his friend looked out the window. Natsume hasn't been the one to show his emotions… not since his mother died, anyways. Ruka found this as an encouragement, and he asked, "Was it that girl from today?" Natsume didn't answer. Ruka lowered his eyes in disappointment. He knew it was too good to be true.

They continued on in silence.

Natsume was still staring out the window by dinner time, and it worried Ruka. He stood up and shook his friend, reminding him to eat dinner. Natsume was still deep in thought, and he gave him a dismissing wave. "I'll come." Ruka sighed. Then he sat down and went back to what he was doing, looking at Natsume from time to time.

Finally, after a while, Natsume stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then he turned and started to leave his room. Ruka quickly stood up and followed him out, feeling invisible. It has always been like this. Ever since Natsume's mother died. Ruka could only smile sadly. He was used to this now.

He quickly caught up to Natsume and started talking again, despite the fact that he knew his friend wouldn't be listening to him.

* * *

Night time at Alice Academy was basically free time. Most people chose to hang out in the cafeteria or the courtyard, and a few would stay in the halls. It was more of a casual time, and you could choose to wear your uniform and wear casual clothes. Most people prefer to take off their uniforms, especially when everyone is tired of wearing them all day. 

Everybody loved the night time at the academy, perhaps because of the freedom, but mostly because with their casual clothes, they actually looked like normal people. Although everyone believed they were 'special' because of their gift, it was also a secret known fact that, actually, everyone strived to be normal. To be one of them. To be one of the people from the outside world.

But of course, no one spoke that out loud.

After all, the academy is full of secrets.

And unknown desires.

"Mikan, over here!" Anna waved Mikan over. Anna was also wearing her casual clothes, a navy blue dress that matched perfectly with her dark hair and gray eyes. Mikan greeted the rest of the group and sat down with her meal. "Mikan-chan, are you feeling okay now?" Iinchou asked, studying Mikan with a worried glance. "Mm-hmm, I'm okay. I talked to Tsubasa-senpai and now I'm alright!" And she smiled to reassure them.

Anna and Nonoko did their giggling thing and teased softly, "Mikan is spending a lot of time with her senpai! Could it be? Could it be? Oooh!" Mikan blushed and punched them playfully. "Stop that!" And the two started giggling all over again. Iinchou laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry; they're just teasing you again."

Mikan laughed along and was just starting on her meal when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sumire Shoda looking down at her. Surprisingly, her followers weren't with her. "Mikan Sakura, I believe?" She said. Then, without waiting for an answer, she said, "I need to talk to you for a second." Hearing this, Hotaru, who was silent before, raised her head, suspicion obviously flickering in those amethyst eyes. Mikan raised an eyebrow. Shoda-san… talking to _her_? For as far as she knew, she had no business with her.

But she excused herself from the table anyways, and followed the girl out to the halls.

* * *

"Natsume, look, there are stars outside tonight!" Ruka stopped and stood at the window, staring out in the night sky. Natsume stopped walking to, and his crimson eyes flickered briefly to the window. He placed a hand on the glass. It felt icy cold against his palm. After all, it was early December. It was starting to freeze. 

He glanced at the stars that were flickering against the night sky and turned away. That's when he heard the voices.

* * *

Shoda-san had a sweet fragrance of some kind of flower, probably some expensive perfume her father had sent her. They were rich, after all, Mikan thought. You could also see that by her 'casual' clothes. All by famous designers, and of course, expensive looking. Mikan sighed. Must be nice to be rich. 

Shoda-san finally stopped walking and turned around. The hall way lights were a bit dim. They stood at the corner of the halls, and Mikan played with her fingers, wondering what Shoda-san wanted to talk to her about.

"You guys lived in one of the run down apartments before, I heard." Mikan snapped her head back, surprised. Why was she talking to her about this now?

But the girl just continued. "You didn't have a lot of money. Your mom didn't have a decent job. You would've been on the streets. Your dad left you too… heard that he died. But who knows?" Shoda-san said, a smirk playing on her lips. Mikan took a step forward, clenching her teeth. "What do you want? Why are you saying all this?" But the girl didn't answer. She just went on.

"You're not pretty or useful like your friends are. You're so _average_—at best. Look at you—your clothes, your hair, you grades, your _Alice_… I can see why you're only a pathetic one star." "Shut up!" Mikan turned around and started to walk away, furious. So this is what she wanted. To hurt her.

"Running away, hmm? Just like that mother of yours." Mikan whirled around, her hands trembling with anger. Shoda-san smirked, triumph in those moss green eyes. "But I don't blame her, wanting to abandon someone like you. It was for the best, anyways."

"Why are you saying all this? I have nothing against you! My past has nothing to do with you!" Mikan burst out, seconds away from slamming her fist into that pretty face. Shoda-san smirked and grabbed her wrist. Mikan winced. She never knew that this girl was so strong. The girl pulled her closer and whispered in a deep, threatening tone.

"If you know how ugly your past is, and how ugly _you_ are, then you should know your place. You're not good enough for anyone. Just like that mother of yours. You are useless and unworthy of anyone's love. And of course, you should stay away from Natsume-kun. He is _mine_. He's the treasured Special Star of this division, and you don't deserve him. You got that?" And with a menacing smile, she let go of Mikan and shoved her backwards.

Mikan stumbled back, and looked up, only to see Shoda-san regarding her with cold eyes. "You should know your place, Mikan Sakura."

Mikan couldn't hold it in anymore.

No one insults her… insults her _and_ her mother.

She was ready to hit her, when out of no where, three boys ran out and slammed into her. With the air knocked out of her, Mikan fell heavily to the floor, with the boys pinning her down. She struggled, but they were much stronger than her. Shoda-san smirked and kneeled down, putting a finger under her chin. "You're _nothing_. Natsume-kun is _mine_."

And then, she stood up and dusted off her clothes, as if being near Mikan was unsanitary. Then she snapped her fingers, and with a flip of her hair, she left, with the three boys trailing after her.

Mikan sat there, tears welling in her honey brown eyes. They didn't fall. She just sat there, on the cold floor, in the dim hallway, her heart silently cracking.

When Hotaru finally found her, all she could do was lead Mikan back to her room.

* * *

Natsume listened to all this. His eyes traveled down the hall to that girl. Then he removed his gaze and turned around. He felt Ruka do the same. "That… was…" His voice was soft, and he didn't continue. Perhaps he couldn't find the right word. 

Natsume stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to return to his room. He had lost his appetite, watching that scene. Ruka seemed to feel the same too. They walked silently back, both in their thoughts. Both of them thought of that girl, and how devastated her eyes looked as Shoda-san said those words.

"Natsume…" Ruka said softly, and nudged his friend gently. Natsume looked up, and saw that girl… Shoda-san walking towards them with a smile. "Hello, Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun." She said sweetly. Natsume gave her a sideways glance. "Perhaps you have forgotten the incident last time?" Shoda-san stiffened a little, but then recovered quickly. "Oh, you're so mean, Natsume-kun! I'm sure that was just a joke." She added a giggle at the end.

Natsume's thoughts flashed back to that girl in the hall, and the words Shoda-san had said, and he felt a quick stab of scorching anger.

The next thing he knew, he was watching the girl rolling on the floor, screaming and crying and grabbing her enflamed ebony hair. He felt his heart beat quicken, and the flames that licked at the girl danced in his blood crimson eyes. "Natsume!" Ruka said. His heart wrenched. He had seen Natsume do this so many times. Yet he was helpless. Natsume controlled the flames.

Natsume jerked away from Ruka and started walking away.

Ruka followed him, and they walked back to their room, until Shoda-san's screams could not be heard.

* * *

"Mikan…" Hotaru said softly. 

Hotaru had decided to bring Mikan to her room. After she cleaned up the scratches small cuts she had, she brushed Mikan's hair and then put her in bed. But what scared her was that Mikan didn't speak the whole time.

"Mikan…" She repeated. This time, Mikan pulled the covers over her and she stayed like that. Hotaru sighed. Her attempts were fruitless.

Hotaru had an idea what Shoda-san had done in the hall. She wasn't stupid. But she was angry. Not just for her friend, but at herself. Mikan was too naïve to know what Shoda-san could be up to. But she knew. Yet she never warned her friend. She just watched her get up and leave. What was she thinking?

She crumpled her fingers into a fist and watched her unmoving friend. "I'm sorry, Mikan…" She whispered. Mikan moved slightly, and slowly removed the blanket from her head. There was a moment of silence, then Mikan trembled, "I-I'm sorry too, Hotaru…" And then she started crying.

Hotaru held her while she cried.

Then, finally, Mikan pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I cried again." She sniffed and forced a smile. "I have to be strong. But then…" Hotaru watched as her eyes clouded over. "I couldn't help it… my mom…"

Hotaru knew about Mikan's mom and what happened before Mikan came to the academy. After all, it was her mother that had hypnotized her and brought her here. And she knew that Mikan was trying to be strong, and at the same time, wait for her mother's return. But Shoda-san only gave her a dark feeling that the day might never come.

_Know your place…_

"Hotaru, Shoda-san told me that I should know my place, and leave Natsume alone. But…" She hesitated. "What did I do?" Hotaru sighed. Mikan was still Mikan. "I think Shoda-san wanted to warn you to back off. She feels threatened since you're Natsume's partner. You're closer to him that she is."

Mikan lowered her eyes and lay down again. "Hotaru, does that mean I should ignore Natsume? I hate to do that to a new student." She said sleepily, her eyelids becoming heavy. "What should I do, Hotaru?" The female inventor put a gentle hand on her friend's forehead and said, "Do what you think is right." "Really, Hotaru? But…" Her voice trailed off, and it seemed that she had given in to slumber.

Hotaru rubbed her own eyes sleepily and smiled vaguely at Mikan. "Good night, Mikan."

But somehow, a feeling told her that she should've told Mikan to stay away from Natsume.

* * *

a/n: Yes, this is a longer chapter than before. As I've said, I just write whatever comes to mind and I go with the flow, and I just kept typing and typing and this is what came out. Eh... Oh yeah, sorry about last chapter. I forgot to put dividers in two parts of the chapter. I hope none of you were confused. Sorry... Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review! 


	4. Clues

a/n: Ah... I finally updated. It's been a month... It's the longest I've ever gone without updating! These weeks have been hectic. The change of semesters... final exams... club activities... basketball season... and I survived! After a few days of rest, I am back and pumped up for the second semester! Yeah!

Oh and about the chapter title,, I don't really know why it's called 'Clues'. I just have a feeling it should be called that. It doesn't really make sense, but if I spend any more time thinking of a better chapter title my brain cells will die faster than they already are.

* * *

**:Clues:**

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. We're partners and I hope we can be friends."

Pause.

"Hey there, I'm Mikan Sakura. I believe we have met."

Pause.

The brunette turned from the mirror and faced her friend, who was reading silently, sitting cross legged on her spacious three-star bed. Mikan plopped down beside her friend, shaking her umber hair out of its pigtails, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hotaru, nothing I say seems to be right. I'm usually good at this… but…" Mikan played with a loose thread at the fringe of her skirt, and then looked up. "What should I do?" Hotaru didn't say anything, just flipped the page of the book she was reading. Mikan's lips formed a disappointed pout. "Hotaru, help me out."

The inventor looked up, her amethyst eyes slightly irritated. "Idiot. Why are you troubling yourself over a simple introduction? I think you should be thinking about what to say afterwards instead. But if you don't even know what to say in a simple introduction, I advise you to give up." Listening to this, a worried look formed on Mikan's face. "But I want to be Natsume's friend. He's new and he looks lonely." Hotaru closed her book and pinched Mikan's cheek, causing her to cry out loud. "_Hotaru!_" She cried, pushing her friend away. It only resulted a small nudge, and Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Well, if you are so determined, then just go. An idiot like you would come up with something."

Mikan didn't know to whether to take this as a compliment or not, so she decided to just leave it be. "Oh well, Hotaru, I'll stop bothering you now. I'm going to go see what Natsume is up to." And with that, she skipped out of the room. Hotaru stared after her, and then back to her book.

"Natsume Hyuuga, hm… I guess it's time to do some research."

* * *

"… Ah, Ruka-kun!" Mikan smiled as she saw the boy sitting in the library, reading. "Did you see Natsume-kun anywhere?" Ruka smiled softly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, I didn't. But he's usually outside. He doesn't like to be cooped up." Mikan nodded, and her expression turned thoughtful. "You're really good friends with Natsume-kun. How long have you known each other?" 

Ruka wasn't going to respond to her question, but a look on her innocent face and he thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her. There was something… about her that made you think that you could tell her anything, and she wouldn't judge you for it.

"We're childhood friends." He said. "Our mothers knew each other; they were the best of friends. Everyone thought we were very different, but we were friends anyway." "Just like Hotaru and me." Mikan said, nodding. "That's right!" Ruka exclaimed. Never had he met a person that understood their friendship.

"What's this?" Mikan suddenly asked. Before he could protest, she took the book he was reading. Ruka's face turned pink for a second as Mikan read the title.

"Cinderella?" Mikan said, her eyes questioning as she looked at Ruka. "You're reading Cinderella?" Ruka shrugged, turning redder by the second. She probably thought he was a dork. But instead, Mikan smiled brightly and said, "I really liked this book. My mom used to read this…" Her voice trailed off, and something snapped in her eyes. Ruka looked at her curiously. "Sakura-san, is something wrong?"

Mikan stared at him for a second, then as if realizing where she was and who she was talking to, she shook her head and forced a smile. "Nope!" Ruka looked at her doubtfully, but said no more. "Why are you reading it?" Mikan asked, flipping through the pages. Ruka rested his chin on his hand and said, "Well, you know that prince in the book? Well, I always wanted to be that prince. To be that person who loved that girl despite the fact that she didn't turn out to be that beautiful princess that he thought she would be." He chuckled softly and said, "But of course, that's just a silly dream of mine. Of course that wouldn't happen."

But little did he know, when he returned his gaze to Mikan, her eyes were wide with fascination, and her cheeks were flushed. "Ruka-kun, I think that's an amazing dream! I think it's wonderful to love someone like that." Ruka's eyes widened as her face filled with excitement.

_This was an extraordinary girl indeed…_

"I'm very sure that the girl you find will be very lucky to have you, Ruka-kun." Mikan smiled, putting down the book. "You have a very big heart." _A big heart… me? _Ruka widened his eyes. It was the first time he heard someone say that to him. "Oh well, I have to go now. Good luck with your dream." Ruka watched her leave.

_No… I'm not the one with a big heart. You're the one._

"Oh yeah, Ruka-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Mikan."

* * *

_Cinderella..._

_ I wonder who the lucky princess is._

Mikan smiled. She was sure Ruka would find the perfect princess that deserves his love. _I hope I get to meet her sometime._ She giggled, and then returned her thoughts to her original mission-- to find Natsume!_  
_

"Hmm… I've looked in the library, looked in the classrooms and I checked the halls… where else could he be?" Mikan murmured to herself, stepping outside to the cool afternoon air. She walked around the building, noticing that the sky was darkening. Just when she decided to give up, she saw a ladder at the side. Curious, she stepped onto it, and noticed that it led to the roof.

After she managed to hoist herself up, she saw a figure lying there. She slowly walked over, and she saw that it was no other than Natsume. He was asleep. She kneeled down and stared at him for a second. He was good looking, that was no mistake. But when he was asleep, he didn't look angry. He looked peaceful. Mikan smiled vaguely. It was kind of like watching Hotaru sleep.

She felt herself reach over to his face. She withdrew for a second, fearing that he would wake up. But he didn't. So she once again reached over, and she touched his ebony hair. She gently brushed it out of his eyes, revealing those long dark lashes that lay under his closed lids. He really was beautiful.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he caught her hand, which was in the middle of withdrawing. His eyes focused on her face, and then those crimson orbs narrowed, and his face no longer held the peaceful expression it had held when he was asleep.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… wake… I-I have to… I'll be going now!" She stammered, and quickly stood up. But his grip on her wrist tightened, and she winced in pain. She was quickly pulled back down, and she found herself coming face to face with the fire wielding boy. Mikan stared at those fiery crimson eyes, and she found herself trembling. "I said I'm sorry…" Her voice faltered as his eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing here?" He demanded, tightening his grip once again. Mikan cried in pain, struggling out of his grasp. But he was stronger. "Were you trying to kill me?" "No!" Mikan immediately said, shocked at his accusation. "Why would I do that?" Natsume's face came closer to hers, his face angry. "Do you know who I am?" "N-Natsume." Mikan said quietly. "Do you know who my mother is?" He continued. Mikan looked at him in confusion. "No…" _Why is he asking me weird questions?_

Anger temporarily disappeared on his face, and then it returned, disgust also evident. He let go of her wrist and pushed her away roughly. "Are you really that woman's daughter?" He said. He seemed to be studying her face. "There is resemblance…" Finally, Mikan burst out, "What are you talking about? Who's 'that woman'? Why are you asking me so many questions? What's going on?"

Natsume's face turned stony, and he turned away from her. "It is none of your business. You're obviously not the person I'm looking for." But this only made Mikan even more curious. "Who are you looking for?" "Go away." "I can help you!" "Get lost!" "Come on!" She stepped towards him and grabbed his arm. "Tell me!"

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor of the roof, with Natsume on top of her, grabbing her wrists so tightly it hurt. "Don't. Touch. Me." He said through clenched teeth. His face was filled with hatred. "I told you not to pry!" Mikan struggled, kicking her legs. "Get off me! You jerk!" Somehow she escaped his grasp and she slapped him across the face, hard.

Natsume looked stunned for a second, but then it diminished into anger. "How dare you…" His voice was low, and it had an edge of threat, as if a volcano that was going to erupt. Suddenly, she felt something hot at her face, and she saw her hair burning. "What are you doing?" She cried, and she struggled even more.

"I told you to go away. _Now I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with me_!"

His eyes widened with fury, and his pupils dilated. Mikan squeezed her eyes shut, and the next thing she knew, she heard a roaring sound, and then a deafening explosion. There was a shot of blinding light, and she felt something heavy in her chest.

When she opened her eyes, there was fire around her, and the air was thick with smoke. She coughed violently, then looked around and found Natsume before her, panting heavily, his pupils dilated.

"Why… Why… are you…" His voice was raspy, and he started to cough violently, shaking uncontrollably. "Are you okay?" Mikan cried, putting her hands on his shoulders. If he wasn't coughing and if he wasn't feeling so tired, he would've pushed her away. "We got to get out of here!" And with that, she put an arm around his waist and his arm on her shoulder. He was a bit heavy, considering that he was taller and much stronger than her.

The fire snaked towards them, and more than once she felt the flames lick at her skin, and she did the best she could to keep the fire from getting at Natsume, even if it meant that she was the one that had to get burned. _It would be selfish of me to get him hurt and keep myself safe instead..._

Finally, Mikan managed to get the two of them onto ground, and she felt her vision blur and her knees go weak. It felt as if Natsume got heavier, and he slipped away from her, unconscious, and it wasn't long before Mikan too, collapsed to the ground.

* * *

When Natsume woke up, he saw a girl and a boy hovering over him. It took him a few seconds until he realized it was Ruka and Hotaru. "Natsume, you're awake! We were so worried!" Ruka exclaimed. Natsume didn't speak, and he looked to the other side. He noticed a figure lying on the neighboring bed. Ruka followed his gaze and said quietly, "That's Mikan. We found her lying next to you on the ground." 

Then, as if realizing something, his eyes became serious and he fixed his gaze on his friend. "Natsume, what happened? I was sure that the explosion last night on the roof was caused by you."

Natsume's thoughts drifted back, and he vaguely remembered… that idiot had bothered him, he had told her to get lost, she refused, and he got angry… and… and… he had caused that explosion with his Alice.

But… he had collapsed right after. How did… How did he escape?

"Natsume. I think we all need to know what you were doing last night. What did you do? It's obvious that the fire was started by your Alice. Did you intentionally try to hurt her?" Hotaru was trying to stay calm, but it was noticeable that she was shaking slightly.

Natsume's face was expressionless, and he said simply and tonelessly, "She provoked me."

"… You!" Now Hotaru really lost control, and she reached out to slap him. "Imai!" Ruka said, as he pulled her back. "That's enough. Natsume, that was wrong, considering that she even saved you. She suffered more burns than you!"

The last words seemed to sink in slowly, echoing through the room. _She even saved you. She suffered more burns than you!_ That idiot saved a person who tried to kill her? What the hell was wrong with her?

Hotaru seemed to regain control, although she was still shaking slightly. "Do you understand now?" Natsume didn't speak, and he just closed his eyes. "That's all?" "Natsume!" Ruka said, as he saw anger flicker across Hotaru's face again. "Stop it! Enough is enough! Do you know selfish you're being?" Ruka didn't even look at him as he spun away and left the room.

Natsume felt an odd feeling in his chest. He had never heard Ruka say that to him. It was as if being slapped across the face. He didn't even notice Hotaru until she spoke.

"… I thought you were smart."

And that was all she said before she left.

What seemed like hours after they left, Natsume slowly climbed out of bed. He walked towards Mikan's bed. She hasn't woken yet. There were a few scratches on her face, and her wrist was bandaged.

_How hard did I grip her hands?_

He didn't even know. In the dimly lit and silent room, Natsume stood there, looking at that girl's face, and he felt, for once in a long time, calm. He was always angry and… vengeful. He had witnessed the destruction of his own Alice more times than he could count. Yet he had never really seen it.

_You idiot. Why did you save me? Did you not realize that I wanted to kill you?_

Natsume saw the strand of hair he had burned. He felt himself touching his own raven black hair. She had touched his hair when he was asleep… Had she watched him like this too? It was an odd feeling. He reached over and touched that burned strand of hair.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

a/n: I'm thinking of a Valentine special Fanfic. 12 days til' Valentines... oh... 12 days of Christmas... haha... ahem... sorry...

Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!


End file.
